Temptation
by cutiexxpie
Summary: Sakura has been stealing and selling anything she's hired to steal for 3 years and has a purely physical relationship with Kakashi. Now she's moving in with Sasuke to make her second Identity believable. Will it stay platonic of will temptation take over?


Sakura Haruno stood in line at Barney's watching the woman in front of her.

"That'll be 3, 555$," the cashier told the woman with a smile.

"Okay, just let me get my credit card," the woman opened her purse. This was the moment Sakura was waiting for. She knocked over the woman in front of her.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura apologized, "Let me help you." She started picking up lipstick and loose change looking for that plastic card.

"Thanks, sweetie," the woman smiled, but little did she know that the sweet looking girl in front of her had just slipped her precious little card into her long leather boots.

"I'm usually not this clumsy," Sakura smiled again.

"No worries," the woman opened her purse again, "hmm, that's weird my card is missing."

"I didn't see any credit card are you sure you had it?" Sakura asked.

"Come to think of it, I usually forget it at home," the woman said even though she only forgot it twice.

"Oh," Sakura commented, "well, I have to go meet my boyfriend. By the way, that's a beautiful dress."

And with that, Sakura calmly left the building.

When she was out she took out her phone and called her 'boyfriend.'

"You get it?" the calm voice of Kakashi Hatake asked.

"What do you think?"

"You're a genius, I think that's a new record," he praised.

"It wasn't that hard the woman was an idiot," Sakura said.

"Isn't eveyone?" Kakashi sighed, "See you there."

"Yup," Sakura clicked her phone off.

**Insert line**

"Let's see it," Kakashi said to Sakura, who did as she was told and bent low showing off her cleavage. Kakashi shamelessly let his eyes caress every curve along her body.

"I see someone is enjoying themselves," Sakura smirked and handed him the credit card.

"So this is Usagi Tsukiya's card," Kakashi inspected the card, "Damn, it's got one of those chip cards."

"Chip card?" Gaara appeared in the doorway, "Let me see." Kakashi handed Gaara the card and he skilfully hacked the bank's search engine, "This woman has great credit, not one payment overdue or over budget."

"Not anymore," Sakura giggled.

"Okay, so I put in 'last transaction' and..." Gaara mumbled as he skilfully typed in a code, "Voila!" He transmitted the signal to the big screen.

"Check it out," Sakura smiled, "These numbers spell 'love.'"

"That's stupid," Naruto Uzumaki walked into the room.

"I think it's romantic," Sakura said.

"Can you keep it down?" Gaara asked, "Okay, so you also sign with this card and the stores use your driver's license or any I.D in general to confirm who you are. Now, which identity should I replace the girl's with on the list of legal signatures?"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to take that as yours," Gaara shook his head at how clueless the only female in their gang was but, she was young and sexy. So, that made up for it."So, this card now belongs to Mrs. Sakura Haruno," he handed Sakura the card, "but it'll still be billed to that Tsukiya woman."

"Thanks, Gaara," Sakura smiled and slipped the card into her bra.

"What is that, like, five cards you have?" Naruto asked amused.

"I'm just a natural," Sakura flipped her hair, "but Kakashi still holds the record of eleven."

"But Kakashi has two identities," Naruto added.

"Thus making it harder for me," Gaara said, "Do you know how hard it is to forge a driver's license and birth certifacate in German?"

"Suck it up," Kakashi said, "Naruto does have a point about Sakura having too many identities, maybe we should forge another identity for her."

"What will her name be?" Gaara asked lazily.

"I don't know yet," Kakashi said, "Naruto can you find a 'family' for the little lady?"

"Sure, I already have some people in mind for her," Naruto said, "I'll take you to see them." Naruto offered his hand.

"Okay," Sakura said, "See you tonight," she breathed into Kakashi's ear.

"I'm going to rock you like never before," Kakashi answered.

"Hey, they're not going to be there forever," Naruto slightly whined.

**Insert line**

"So these are your friends from school?" Sakura asked.

"Something like that," Naruto shrugged, "They all know about what we do and they're all cool with it. In fact the blonde usually takes advantage of it."

"My kind of woman," Sakura smirked.

"Come on," Naruto laughed and pulled her to his group of friends.

"Hey, Naruto!" a boy with spiky brown hair and a dog on his head waved.

"Yo," Naruto smiled, "Sakura, this is Kiba, Neji, Ten-Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke and my personal favotite, Hinata." Naruto put his arm around a blushing dark haired girl, "Everyone, this is Sakura."

"The one who's banging that twenty five year old?" Ino asked ignoring Naruto's desperate gestures to stop her.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed in anger.

"Oh, we understand, Hun," Ten-Ten said, "boys our age are too immature."

"And if you don't mind, I'd like to ask a question," Ino said.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura's anger had gone down, and she was glad these girls understood.

"How good is it?" Ino slightly blushed, "I mean is it hot, long, do you play games?"

"Ooh, I love games!" Ten-Ten smiled maliciously.

"It is so hot!" Sakura tensed as she relived those blissful nights, "its raw hard animal sex and Kakashi can last all night: we always play games involving cuffs and naughty school girls." Sakura was week in the knees, the boys were busy picturing her in kinky positions and the girls were wishing their boyfriends could pleasure them like that.

"Can I borrow her?" Kiba asked and everyone laughed, except for Sasuke who was staring deeply at her. She tried to ignore him, but she couldn't help it: he was pretty cute.

"Dude, she's not some whore you can just borrow," Sasuke finally spoke.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled, "but I'm far from a good girl. I've stolen enough valuables to supply a third world country."

"You're kind of like a spy, aren't you," Neji commented.

"I guess," Sakura shrugged, "Kakashi used to do it, but when I caught up with the group he started with the underground market and I was in charge of getting what the client wanted. Gaara hacks into banks' site to find information on who we stole a credit, or debit card from and he puts our names on the lists of legal signers after erasing the other ones. And I'm guessing you know what Naruto does."

"You find identities and families for your employers, right?" Hinata asked her lover.

"Yup, and that's why Sakura's here," Naruto started to explain, "She has too many credit cards under her name and she needs another identity. She's a year younger than all of us, so we don't need to worry about explaining anything complicated."

"I'd love to make you my sis, girl, but if my parents knew what you do with your spare time... Well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty," Ino shuddered half jokingly.

"I'm in foster care, so I can't take you," Neji said.

"They wouldn't accept your lifestyle, but I doubt they would act like Ino's parents," Kiba said.

"My parents are under enough stress with Naruto in the house. If another criminal comes I might end up in foster care myself," Hinata said as she buddies her face in Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't got a family, don't need one," Shikamaru grumbled.

"I'm living with my aunt. She's a bitch," Ten-Ten matched Shikamaru's tone.

"So, that leaves you, Sasuke," Naruto turned to his practically mute friend.

"I might have something for you," Sasuke talked directly to Sakura, "My brother has just married so we basically have another house."

"Huh?" she cocked her head to the side and Sasuke cursed himself for finding that adorable.

"He's an Uchiha, Sakura," Ino winked.

"Yeah," Sasuke shot a side glance at Ino, "but me and my brother share one building while my parents have the other for business meetings and what not." Sakura was surprised with how uneasy Sasuke looked all of a sudden.

"Cool," Sakura said, she decided to not mention what she noticed.

"So, you're going to be an Uchiha," Naruto smirked along with everyone else

"What's wrong with that?" Sakura asked.

"It's not like she'll be seeing much of my parents," Sasuke grumbled, he secretly felt bad for her.

"What's wrong with your parents?" Sakura continued to ask.

"They have really high standards and if you join the family they'll probably force you to go to school."

"Oh," Sakura looked down. She's never been to school since her parents moved away and conveniently left her behind, but she wasn't going to think about that.

"You don't go to school?" Neji asked.

"Nope," Sakura shook her head.

"How could you not go to high school?" Ino asked in shock, "It's like the best place ever!"

"How would I know that? I dropped out when I was halfway through grade seven and I haven't been to school since then. Sometimes I forget what grade I would be in," Sakura admitted. She found it easy to talk to these people, maybe it was just because she tended to have a big mouth.

"Are you fifteen?" Kiba asked and Sakura nodded, "Then you would be in the tenth grade."

"Nice," Ten-Ten commented.

"So, if you're okay with a controlling family that wants all of their children to become the best in the city," Sasuke said, "Welcome to the family."

"Wait, don't you think it'd be weird for a girl to just appear on their doorstep?" Sakura asked.

"Are you kidding?" Sasuke showed little amusement on his face, "They already know everything about you; they're one of your most frequent customers."

"What do they order?" Sakura was now interested in what type of people they were. According to her there was three different type of people in the world: the ones who order credit cards from her want money; the ones that order antique vases and what not want to impress their colleagues; and the ones who order guns and illegal drugs are bad news.

"Mostly antiques," Sasuke shrugged and Sakura let out the air she was holding in, "but my dad did order a gun once. They'll be thrilled to meet you; they really admire your expertise." Inwardly, Sasuke knew that was an understatement. His father was obsessed with Kakashi and his gang and refused to contact anyone of them for, what his dad liked to call, 'the sticky requests.'

"Did your dad order a Beretta 92?" Sakura sat closer to Sasuke her eyes wide.

"Yeah, it was actually for me. What about it?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto, do you think it could be the same one..?" Sakura asked her blonde friend.

"The one where you were got shot?" Naruto asked and the groups laid back atmosphere turned into a tense, worried one.

"You were shot at?" Hinata spoke up.

"Naruto, you weren't supposed to blurt it out! But yeah," Sakura nodded, "The man I stole the gun from lived in the Bronx. When I was climbing down the building I was hit by a bullet that ricocheted from a gun fight and hit me right there." She pulled up her tight shirt and they all pushed and shoved to get a look at the scar on the right side of her lower back.

"Nice tramp stamp," Sasuke commented and touched the tattoo on her lower back.

"Naruto has one like that," Sakura tried to pull her shirt down, "It's how we can identify each other if someone gets shot and, or dies. That's how they found me; some street kids saw the tag and called Kakashi."

"Was that after, or before you two started screwing around?" Kiba asked.

"We started the night after," Sakura said, "It hurt, but it was worth it."

"Are you gonna' bring your boyfriend to my house?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Nah, all the toys are at his place," Sakura said.

"Thank god," Sasuke slightly smiled, and Sakura guessed that's the most she would get from him going to get out of him

**Insert line**

As Sasuke was walking home he couldn't get Sakura out of his head. They had decided for her to move in on Monday, which was tomorrow, but he doubted she realized that. He had chosen such an early date, because he knew his parents wouldn't object in the slightest. They had met her once, but he doubted she knew it since it was actually in the hospital. They had heard of what had happened to her and his mother forced his dad to visit her. The intentions seemed good natured and that's exactly what they were aiming for. They show up at the hospital run into Kakashi and they walk away with a ten percent off Kakashi's regular fee. Sasuke knew it wasn't the best type of personality, but it's the same type of thinking that awarded him and his brother with a second house. So, he tolerated it.

Now he wasn't going to lie to himself, most of the reason he also wanted Sakura to move so quickly, because he was kind of interested in that girl. Just as a friend. Even though she was really hot, he thought about what she had to live with since probably her whole life. He did notice how she didn't use street talk like Naruto did sometimes. He thought that that might have something to do with her not being happy with who she was, or what the choices she's made. Even though he only knows of maybe two or three. And so he wanted to talk to her to figure it out. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks; he realized how he was purposely thinking of ways to get close to this girl. He had to stop, this wasn't him. He was the iceberg, the boy who didn't give a shit about anyone, who was unmoved by even some of the most touching life stories. He was supposed to have deep thoughts about life and long venting periods inside his own head. Instead that time was getting used for thinking about a girl. He cursed himself under his breath and started thinking about how annoying and ignorant some of the girls that fawn over him could be. And almost succeeded with forgetting about Sakura, yet he couldn't bring himself to fully forget.

**[insert line]**

Sakura was on her way back to Kakashi's. She knew the neighbourhood pretty well and she easily navigated herself through the busy streets to her usual route home. She was stuck on the subject of the Uchiha. He was so mysterious, it almost seemed like he was under a lot of stress for a reason she really wanted to figure out, but she doubted he'd say much if she asked. Considering how hard it was to make arrangements about living with him. Anyhow, she had to keep her hormones at ease around him, for Kakashi. Even if they weren't technically together, she felt the need to remain faithful. Plus once she started to get involved with another guy she knows what it will do to her reputation. She's seen it, and she'd do anything to make sure it wouldn't happen.

"Oh Sasuke, what am I going to do about you," she smirked and put on her Louis Vuitton sunglasses and started to walk again.


End file.
